


Misunderstood

by A_R_Nicoletti



Series: Dreamy blue paladin [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Dom Keith (Voltron), Dom Shiro (Voltron), Fluff and Angst, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Lance (Voltron), Gay Shiro (Voltron), Getting Together, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Idiots in Love, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron)-centric, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pining Lance (Voltron), Protective Hunk (Voltron), Protective Keith (Voltron), Protective Shiro (Voltron), Top Keith (Voltron), Top Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-08-03 22:59:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16334870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_R_Nicoletti/pseuds/A_R_Nicoletti
Summary: Lance has had to forever hide who is is, and along the way has caused some issues.But when they arrive on a new planet and secrets are revealed, a new someone takes a liking to the blue Paladin.Others are very not happy, no sir.





	1. A horrible person

**Author's Note:**

> This intro is short and simple please forgive me, it's late, it's been a hell of a day, and I just had this IDEA. For more (complete) shklance check my page!

"No homo tho"

"I'm gay, Lance." Keith deadpanned, looking unimpressed and for all the world as though he were suffering.

"Oh" Lance froze awkwardly, shuffling his feet before he abruptly turned and left the room.

It had supposed to of been harmless, a little fun, all he did was say Keith's hair looked good up _because holy hell it did-_ but that was beside the point.  
Lance had spent his whole life being bullied from others believing he was gay, he had to hide that he was, had to cover it up by being a disgusting flirt towards lovely women till it was second nature. And here comes Keith, untormented and seemingly give with his own sexuality.

Lance forced out a laugh. _Keith never had to hide it because no one would dare try to fight him over it._

And it hurt, it did, while Lance fought tooth and nail to hide everything, to hide that he was gay, and could only confess to Hunk after knowing him for 8 years, gorgeous Keith could let it out in a matter of seconds, unafraid.

Lance felt positively wrecked. He trudged himself through the castle, heart pounding, had he really just oe 'oh' and walked out?!

"He's gonna thinkI hate gays oh my god" Lance halted and smacked himself in the face. _Stupid!_

"You mean you don't hate guys?" Came Pidge's voice from somewhere in the hall and Lance jumped, he hadn't even realised she was there.

_Too caught up in myself again._ He thought.

"No I don't, why would you say that?" He was hesitant and frankly, didn't feel like he wanted to hear her answer.

The gremlin shrugged her shoulders and adjusted her glasses.

"You treat us differently" She said, sounding like it was a fact she had long since accepted.

Lance felt horrible.

"Gods, Pidge no! I've never meant for that-" Lance struggled, heart breaking when she turned away and cut him off.

"Whatever Lance. I have to go help Coran" she muttered.

Lances stepped back and let his back hit the wall hard, gasping in a deep breath and sliding down to the ground. How horrible of a person was he?

Lance realised just how consumed he'd been with his self image, how much he had probably hurt everyone because of how internally focused he was. He'd been an idiot.

"Lance? Hey man, what are you doing down there?" Hunk, beautiful, soulful Hunk.

Lance looked up with year filled eyes.

"Hunk I'm a horrible person" he sobbed out, wrapping his arms around himself.

Hunk clambered down onto the floor instantly, pulling hid best friend into his arms.

"Lance no, why would you think that for a second!" He scolded gently, voice free of malice.

"Everyone t-thinks I hate gays a-and I'm a self centred moron!" He cried.

Hunk sighed, rocking his friend and trying to calm him.

"Lance that doesn't make any sense, why would a gay person hate other gays? And sure you may have a bigger self care routine than anything I've ever seen but you're also the least self-centred, most self-sacrificing and loving person I've ever met" Hunk ran his fingers through Lances hair.

Lance sniffled, he was being a drama queen. Ridiculous.

"I'm sorry, Hunk-a-licious, didn't mean to break down on you" he chuckled waterily, he didn't have it in him to reply to hunk properly.

"No need to apologize dude, we're 18 and fighting an intergalactic space alien war, if anyone has the right to break down over even the most mundane things it's us" they helped eachother stand and Lance smiled, maybe he could fix things, he felt silly for just losing it so fast like that.

"You're right Hunk, like usual, things really aren't that bad" he shook out his limbs and stood straighter.

"There's the Lance I know and love" Hunk finger gunned, and Lance couldn't help but chuckle at the mans adaption of his own trademark. "Come on I just finished making cookies and they're calling your name"

Lance grinned and followed, delving into a 10-level rant about how hot Keith's hair was tied up and how amazing Shiro was.

But what else could a gay Cuban boy in love do?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someothers take interest in Lance, and the team experience the backlash of their shitty actions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would die for Lance no one hurt my baby.

_Mess the hell up_ was apparently the answer. Barely a week had passed, Keith, Pidge and everyone other thank Hunk and Shiro who was often away were not only avoiding but also ignoring Lance. And hell, that hurt more than anything else he could think of.   
Lance had thought he could fix it, but when no one would let him explain it became clear he couldn't do anything. Even hunk tried and tried, but the moment he brang up Lance, he would be ignored and avoided too. Lance told him to stop, they couldn't both lose their friends.

A week passed in the same way, and Lance could feel himself falling apart, the damage it was doing to him. The family he had been working on building had abandoned him and the most he found himself doing was training and crying himself to sleep.

At the end of the week, Shiro returned from him mission to a nearby planet and announced that they would all be heading there to form an alliance with the inhabitants. If he noticed the others standing away from Lance, he didn't say anything.

Once they were dismissed Lance left first, internally he prayed that the alliance would go smoothly, they would never be able to form voltron if things were the way they were.

"Lance" just as he got to his door, Shiro called his name. The Cuban boy almost Melted when he day the man and heard him speak, but it didn't last long. "I would appreciate it if you'd stay quiet in this upcoming mission, I know you have prejudices and all, but this planets inhabitants are highly same sex relationship built, please"

Lance flinched, opening his mouth to try and explain but Shiro held his hand up and cut Lance off, just like everyone else had.

"Please don't Lance. I'm rather disappointed in you right now, I thought I could expect better of you" and then he walked away.

Lance choked on his tears and pushed into his bedroom, stumbling to his bed. If someone could just let him explain, just let him explain himself. But instead he was practically alone and his new family hated him.

Blue hummed sadly in his head, and Lance scrubbed away his tears, thanking her for her support. If only he'd had her when the children at his schools had beaten him into the ground, if only.

He switched onto autopilot as he got ready, dreading any extended time around the others. No matter what, he had to make sure the alliance went well despite how he was feeling, but it wasn't because of any "prejudices", that's for sure.

He was barely aware of time passing but before Lance knee it, he stood before the most incredible group of aliens they had ever met, the two kings atop their throne and looking to Shiro, their new ally, with a happy sparkle in their eyes.

"Shiro, papadins of Voltron, princess Allura and Coran, we welcome you"

As a whole, the team bowed and offered their thanks, individually presenting themselves. When it got to Lance, he kept his tone carefully blank and only provided a small smile. While Hunk flashed him a look of worry, the rest of his "family" glared at him from the corners of their eyes.

'Blue paladin Lance, may I say what gorgeous skin toning you have" complimented one of the kings, and, caught off guard, Lance blushed and bowed again.

"Th-thank you your majesty" he managed, feeling warm at being directly addressed and by such gorgeous creatures.

If he had to describe them, he would liken them to that of elves but even more beautiful. Their slanted eyes and elegant features drew lance in, and while the females were beautiful, albeit not his type, the males were simply exquisite.

He could feel the confusion of his teammates aroun him as he blushed up at the youthful kings, hear Hunks chuckle but paid them no mind. He didn't realise how much he was craving attention until it was finally given to him.

Both king, Raken and Lylo, gave him dazzling smiles before returning to formalities, leaving Lance feeling rather pleasant for the rest of the usually boring introduction.

Hours later, he found himself dressed in the most gorgeous silk like garb, presented in shades of blues and whites, his skin polished and positively glowing. Hunk grinned when he snuck into the room to see Lance.

"I knew it" he chortle with glee. Compared to Lance's dress- yes _dress_ because that's what it was- hunk was in some simple but still lovely clothing.

"Have any of the others got clothes like this?" Lance asked tentatively, he couldn't help but fall in love with the care he was being given. Though his heart still rested in Shiro and Keith's crushing grip, he couldn't help but think about how nice it would be to let go, and be spoiled rotten by two stunning kings.

"Allura's outfit comes close but not close enough" his friend grinned and Lance preened. "Come on Lance, let's go. I bet the others will eat their silk when they see you"

And Hunk wasn't wrong, the others looked mad, furious perhaps, and if it wasn't for the guard walking with them to the dining hall for the festivities, they may have even said something about it.

Lance was glad they couldn't.

"Lance please, do honour us by sitting by our sides tonight?" A rich voice came from Lance's side and he practically giggled, accepting King Lylo's hand to be led to sit between him and king Raken.

His team couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"If you had just listened to us some time" Hunk muttered at them before shoving past them to get to his own seat.

The others took their own seats, still looking ultimately confused.

"I would like to start the evening by thanking our guests!" Raken started, flashing his husband and Lance a heart stopping smike, Keith and Shiro felt their hearts clench.

"I welcome each and every one of you to our home, let the feast begin!"

As Raken sat back down and turned his attention to Lance, Shiro and Keith grumbled. It was hard. Lance was gorgeous, incredible, and yet so god damned prejudiced. When he had walked out on Keith, face blank, Keith felt his heart break. He and Shiro had had ideas that perhaps Lance may not be completely open to certain things, but the two had held hope. To have it crushed like that ruined them, and when the others heard, they didn't hesitate to take their side.

But now, watching Lance be treated like a royal lover by the two kings, their hearts filled with jealousy and confusion.

"We must speak with Lance about appropriate behaviour" Allura growled to the team, Hunk gave her a special kind of glare and Keith frowned. While at first he'd been nothing but heart broken, he'd had time to calm down now, enough to see that there was something wrong.

It was hours later when the feast started coming go an end, and the team pulled Lance aside at the first opportunity available. Kieth and shiro's hearts stuttered when Lance's smile dropped into a look of nothingness.

"I don't know what you're up to Lance but how _dare you!_ " Allura started, and that's when Lance couldn't take it anymore, and he snapped.

"How dare I? _HOW DARE I?!_ What the fuck is your problem!" He hissed, Hunk moved to stand beside the livid boy and took his turn to glare at the others.

Pidge grumbled back angrily.

"You're endangering the mission Lance! I can't believe you! Absolute backstabber. I can't believe how you've treated your gay team mates, only to turn around and suck up to the kings! You're filth"

Lance heart broke and he let out a sob, voice turning dark and cold as he yelled.

"I. AM. _GAY_. PIDGE. NONE OF YOU WOULD _FUCKING LISTEN._ FOR THE PAST WEEK NOT ONCE WOULD YOU LET HUNK OR I EXPLAIN, YOU JUST FUCKING IGNORED ME." He took a deep breath, turning away from the shocked, pale faces before him.

"I thought we were family." And with that, Lance left.


	3. Hurts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll fix it I promise! Here's another short chapter

"You never let us speak" Hunk took a deep breath once his friend had left, confronting their team. "You were all too stuck up in your own misunderstanding to listen. It took Lance 8 years to confess to me he was gay, it took him two hours of crying and begging me not to hurt him before he could even tell me. He was bullied for it, beaten for it, spent years having to cover it up and do everything he possibly could to make others happy.

"You all had to go and fuck that up for him, he was fragile and trusting and you broke him. I hope you're happy, I hope that you got what you wanted by ignoring us. None of you deserve him"

Hunk was mad, so incredibly mad, and as he looked over his guilt ridden, hurt friends, he felt the vindictive spike of glee at their pain.   
His usual tenderhearted-ness was gone in the wake of his best friends' pain.

"Shiro, Keith" Hunk called and watched them look up with hope. "I hope you both know you've hurt him the most. I hope you know how many hours he spent talking bout every one of your perfections, how many times he fell in love with you both over and over again. You all better fix this, or else I'm leaving Voltron and I'm taking Lance with me"

Satisfied that he'd hurt them all as much as he could, Hunk left, on a mission to hide his friend from the hurts of the world, and comfort him till he could stand on his own two feet again.

Lance could only cry his heart out in his room, pain and pain and more pain made him vulnerable and it hurt. In his mind, blue asked if he wanted to go far far away, and it was enough for Lance to feel a little love. He thanked her and turned to stare blankly at the roof of his temporary bedroom.

Everyone hated him and no one listened to him and Voltron was a mass wreck. Hid didn't know or want to know how he was to move forward from this.

A soft knock came at his door and he looked up with a sniffle, giving Hunk a broken look as he entered.

"What'd you say to them?" He asked.

Hunk looked somewhat embarrassed.

"That if they didn't sort their shit out I will leave voltron and take you with me... And that Keith and Shiro hurt you the most because you love them?" He rubbed his arm, feeling guilty about letting out that part of Lance's secret.

Lance only sighed.

"Not like it was going to take them long to figure it out anyway man. Better now when we can figure it out than fix things and ruin them with it later on"

Hunk climbed into the large bed with Lance, pulling the smaller male into a hug.

"For now it can wait, it's late and we should sleep" Hunk pulled the covers over them as he spoke and Lance yawned and nodded his reply.

"Night Hunk"

"G'night Lance"


	4. Explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys finally talk as they should jave all along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hnnn I know I dissapeared for ages there but I'm here to get shit done! Merry Christmas y'all xxx

The next day was bright and fresh and new, and it filled Lance with hope.

Again he was dressed finely, this time with loose flowing cotton, or at least it seemed like cotton and was super soft to the touch. They day was hot and the white fabrics easily let Lances skin breath, and in his fine opinion caused it to stand out even more.

He preened in front of the mirror and Hunk chuckled.

"Come on, breakfast man I'm staving"

Lance only nodded and followed his friends nose to the dining room from the prior night. There were far less people here tonight, and instead of sitting between the kings he sat to Lylo's left between him and Hunk.

Lance noticed the others were late and felt his nerves well up, taking to fidgeting with his food.

"Is the food not to your liking Lance?" Raken asked kindly, a soothing warmth in his eyes.

"No no! It's wonderful really, I'm just a bit stuck in thoughts is all" he berated himself internally for letting their hosts think he was refusing their hospitality.

The kings nodded understandingly.

"We understand there was a bit of a... Disagreement with the other paladins and her majesty last night?" Lylo pried, but Lance didn't feel like his space was being invaded at all, they were simply kind and for once he didn't feel warning bells going off in his head. They were genuine.

He signed and rested his fork down.

"There's just been some misunderstandings and miscommunication between myself and the others, nothing that affects the teams abilities of course, rather, more private things" he tried carefully, he couldn't risk breaking the alliance if they thought that voltron was fighting internally and distracted.

"Ah, matters of the heart, I assume?" King Lylo breathed out, looking rather sad.   
Lance knew that the kings were perhaps smarter than given credit for.

He wasn't able to reply as the other members of his so called family shuffled in, looking like they'd hardly slept and were ridden with guilt.

 _Good._ Hunk thought to himself. _That means they at least thought about it._

Lance on the other half was horrified, and rushed to stand and check in on them. They felt themselves drowning guilt when they realised that Lance was up and worrying about _their_ wellbeing.

Allura allowed a tear to fall but cleared her throat.

"Lance please, take a seat and have some food. We haven't gone through anything less than we deserve"

The others nodded miserably.

Lance shuffled awkwardly, pinching at his own skin painfully, but sat when Keith looked at him with sad, pained eyes and whispered a broken "please".

Breakfast was a quiet affair and when it was finally complete, the paladins along with Allura and Coran courteously asked Lance to join them in the garden.

"Lance, I wanted to start by saying how incredibly sorry we are. I know it does not magically fix things but we're sorry. We _didn't_ listen and we turned our backs too easily and we hurt you. I can't believe how irrationally I acted and how I let this affect Voltron. I promise I will never let this happen again" Allura choked out, tears falling from her eyes and revealing for once just how truly young she was in all of this.

Lance felt his heart clench. How could he not accept their apologies when they looked so ruined after just one night. He went to tell then such when pidge started.

"You're like a brother to me Lance, we've known eachother for years I should have realised there was something more. I'm so so sorry that I wouldn't let you speak, I can't believe I jumped to such conclusions and didn't stop to ration it out" she sniffled, shuffling and looking at her feet.

Lance sniffled back in response, he didn't realise Pidge cared for him so much, it caused his heart to clench and miss his own blood siblings again.

"I should have realised something wasn't right too Lance. You're like a son to me and I harmed that bond by not trusting you" Coran piped up, landing a heavy hand on Lances shoulder.  
Shiro and Keith stood together, and with a nod to everyone else, stepped forward while the others left.  
"Us, most of all, should have paid attention and spoken to you" Keith said quietly. Lance's heart hurt to see the red around Keith's eyes, he'd been crying.

"As the leader I should have sorted the situation out rather than immediately blaming you, and, as someone who is in love with you, I should have listened" Shiro sighed.

Lance froze.

"Same goes for me Lance. I was so hurt thinking the guy I'm in love with didn't like gays that I didn't stop to think what I was doing, and I'm sorry. We love you Lance, I love you."  
  


Lance stuttered, swallowing hard and speechless as the two men stood laid bare in front of him.

"Y-you mean you really don't hate me?" He whispered tearfully, and Shiro and Keiths faces crumpled in pain at the knowledge of what they had done to Lance.

"God Lance, we could never hate you" Keith comforted, stumbling over himself to reach out to Lance, who collapsed in his arms.

Shiro wrapped his arms around both of them and pulled them in tight.

"Baby I promise, from now on we're always gonna listen, and we're gonna spend all our time fixing this and showing you just how much we love you"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now Imma make a part two where Keith and Shiro make ammends to Lance for their fuck up!


End file.
